


Together

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: We can do this so much better together.
(A Calthazar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Together" by Patrick Wolf


End file.
